<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>17 by kyeomshu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490744">17</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyeomshu/pseuds/kyeomshu'>kyeomshu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>17 - Freeform, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, M/M, SeokSoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyeomshu/pseuds/kyeomshu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna love you as strong when we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi have some 17 seoksoo fic &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i think it started the day i met you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>you shine excessively even more</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p><br/>Jisoo's hands were starting to sweat excessively. With every wipe on his pants started anew. God, he hated how his nerves were slowly taking him whole.</p><p>Today marked as something new for Jisoo. Something he has been wishing for the moment he discovered his love for performance. The smell of fresh sweat dripping down their skin as a result of hard work. The adrenaline from practicing the choreography. The heavy air once the leader gets heated 'cause of a mistake in the steps or how someone missed a note. </p><p>It was something new, and Jisoo swore he brought some confidence with him beforehand. But he couldn't feel a single fibre of that within his body as he could feel that not only his hands were starting to sweat.</p><p>He was in the middle of the practice room, hands fiddling behind his back. Legs squeezed together. Lips tight. Eyes almost watering, feeling anxious as the time went by. Everybody else was chattering and laughing around him, while his chest was starting to feel heavier.</p><p>Though, before he'd completely feel dizzy, a boy with a big smile walked out from the large crowd. hair bouncing as he skipped towards Jisoo, eyes smiling along with his lips.</p><p>"Hi!" The boy held on his shoulders, the bright grin never leaving his lips. And God, Jisoo could feel his soul leaving his body once the boy jerked his head forward; the proximity between their faces reducing to inches. "My name's Seokmin Lee."</p><p>There was no sense of malice prominent from this boy's eyes. And Jisoo wanted to curse at himself endlessly because of the countless thoughts running through his mind.</p><p>Thoughts that opposed to the innocence glistening from this Seokmin Lee's eyes.</p><p>"J-Jisoo.. Hong.." the other boy's smile only got wider, suddenly getting hyper as he danced around Jisoo.</p><p>"Nice!" </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i want to hug you, who accepted me, who was lacking and unskilled</em>
  <br/>
  <em>you don't give me a break</em>
  <br/>
  <em>you come near and take my breath away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p><br/>Jisoo sighed as he cleared his throat once again, feeling even more unsatisfied with how his voice resonated quite stiffly. He was starting to get frustrated because of how he couldn't hit some notes. With every miss, his fingers stopped strumming on the guitar.</p><p>As he leaned his head on the wall, he ran his hands through his hair. Feeling how it was already wet from the sweat he earned from practice. Jisoo was starting to get tired, and he knew that himself. His body was starting to ache. </p><p>He was tired, yet the boy with a big smile was once again there to save him.</p><p>"Shua hyung!" It was amusing how his grin would never leave. How it stood there when droplets of sweat were starting to roll on his temples. How his feet were starting to limp because of hard practice. </p><p>It never left. And Jisoo was quite comforted to know that it didn't.</p><p>"Oh.. Hey, Seokmin." The younger giggled as he sat next to Jisoo who looked up at him curiously. "Hyung.. I've got a request. But I-I swear you can always refuse-!"<br/>Jisoo's eyebrows perked up as he straightened his back, tilting his head as curiosity fully engulfed him. "Hey, go on. Continue,"</p><p>Seokmin fiddled with his fingers. And Jisoo found it quite amusing that despite feeling quite nervous to confess something. He really wanted to just ruffle his hair and squeeze his cheeks-</p><p>Okay, maybe he was getting way ahead of himself.</p><p>"Uhm... I just wanted to ask if you'd be willing to teach me how to play the guitar? I promise if you decline i'm not gonna get mad or anything-" Every word that slipped from Seokmin's lips were equivalent to Jisoo's smile getting wider. This aura that younger naturally upheld was something that Jisoo adored. </p><p>"Don't worry, Min. I'll help you out," Jisoo flashed a smile once more, gently pulling on Seokmin's arm so that no space would be existent between them. </p><p>It was just that, so why could Seokmin feel his heart flip into somersaults?</p><p>"Take this, I'll make you listen to a song and you can try to familiarize it, okay? Then i could try teaching you some chords..."</p><p>Seokmin had noticed how the corners of Jisoo's lips would curl up when he would ask the younger if he understood anything. How he'd widen his doe eyes when Seokmin pointed out something, while it'd crinkle in embarrassment when he taught something wrong. How his gaze would make him feel a bit conscious with how he's playing, yet a giggle bursting out from the elder's lips would make him feel more comfortable. How he'd pat Seokmin's back and ruffle his hair, telling him he did well. </p><p>God, Seokmin almost forgot that they weren't the only ones in the room.</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i don't really know what's right</em>
  <br/>
  <em>but i could never call you wrong</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i just wanna dance with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>floating over marble floors</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Jisoo smiled as he stared at his members who were freely dancing around the campfire. Some were probably drunk, a bottle of alcohol on their hold while they danced. Some were near to completely dozing off, fighting off the urge to sleep as they were still out. Yet, Jisoo was neither. He just sat and admired how they had fun.</p><p>Three years with them, and he was happy. Three years with the people he adored the most. Three years with the people he reached his dreams with.</p><p>He stood up, the smile never leaving his lips as he cleaned up. Picking up the bottles, asking some of them to go and sleep, putting the trash aside. "Jisoo-! Come here you need to sleep, too-"</p><p>Jisoo only chuckled at Seungcheol who called for him drunkenly, "Yeah, Cheol. I just need to check everything."</p><p>He placed his cold hands inside his hoodie pockets, feeling the chilly breeze getting colder. Jisoo thoroughly checked through the tents sectioned by age, grinning at how they slept soundly.</p><p>It was only then he had noticed that someone was missing when he reached the members born in 97's tent. As Mingyu and Minghao had a pillow reserved in the middle. For someone whom they cuddled with always when they sleep, yet he was missing.</p><p>"Seokmin? Where are you?" Jisoo turned his heel to find him immediately, feeling his neck heat up in worry. </p><p>"Hyung! Hyung!" Seokmin's giggles resonated throughout the whole place, and Jisoo found himself stumbling on his steps just to arrive to wherever Seokmin was. It was prominent from his voice that he was drunk out of mind. </p><p>Jisoo sighed in relief as he found Seokmin leaning on a tree, a can of alcohol crumpled right beside him. "Sunshine? You need to sleep n-" </p><p>Seokmin's head perked up, drowsy eyes twinkling in the dark. God, he looked so ethereal in this light. Cheeks flushed, and lips wet. Jisoo was taken aback by everything. It was never a shocker that Seokmin is beautiful, it was a given fact that he had etched in his mind.</p><p>But seeing it up close... Jisoo could feel his neck heat up once again, and fuck, it wasn't from worry anymore.</p><p>"Let's... Let's go, Min. You need to rest-"</p><p>"Nooo! Call me.. Call me sunshine again.." Jisoo could feel his chest tighten because of how Seokmin looked up at him, eyes twinkling so much more because of how little by little, tears were starting to surface within the brim of his eyes.</p><p>"Sunshine.. We need to rest. You need to rest." The younger looked down, a smile planted on his lips as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. </p><p>"Dance with me, Hyung. I'll sing."</p><p>Jisoo widened his eyes. Dance? In the middle of the forest? During one in the morning? When the crescent moon was still present. God, he would've refused.</p><p>But then again, he couldn't. Not when his Sunshine's bright smile was there. The same from Jisoo's first day. The same from when he wished to be taught how to play the guitar.</p><p>The same from everyday. The same he'd wish to see 'til the end of time.</p><p>So he agreed. Taking Seokmin's hands who drunkenly stood up from his seat. Placing his hands on both sides of the younger's waist. </p><p>The night was cold, and Seokmin's hums were low. But Jisoo felt warmth within the younger's embrace. </p><p>Jisoo could feel his heart churn as Seokmin wrapped his arms around his neck. Humming lowly, whispering the sweet words in a slurred way that he could remember from the song. Their feet we're often tangled, as Seokmin couldn't place his steps properly. But Jisoo didn't mind, maybe it was an excuse for his hold on the younger to get tighter.</p><p>"Hyung.. Your sunshine.." Jisoo chuckled as the younger continuously hiccuped, drawing soft circles on his back to comfort him into talking. "Hmm? What is it, Sunshine?"</p><p>"Sunshine... Your sunshine.. Loves you.."</p><p>Jisoo breath hitched, doe eyes widening.</p><p>"So much.."</p><p>His mind wasn't processing everything well. God, his heart was close to pounding out of his chest.</p><p>"More than.. More than they think.. So much more than you think.."</p><p>Jisoo fluttered his eyes close, kissing Seokmin's temples to assure him.</p><p>"Sunshine loves you.. So much.."</p><p>And Jisoo realised that it's also been five years since he fell in love, times when he was still unaware.</p><p>Fuck he was even more thankful, because it's been a moment since his Sunshine confessed that he loved him as well.</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>you're something like an angel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>you do something to my mind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i could see a thousand years</em>
  <br/>
  <em>when i'm looking in your eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>"Is everything ready?" Jeonghan only laughed at Jisoo who couldn't stay still on one spot. He's been standing, sitting, and walking around. Hell, he was even shaking.</p><p>"Ji, you need to calm down a bit." Jeonghan chuckled as he looked at himself on the mirror once more, fixing his hair with a smile. "Are you actually expecting a negative reaction from him?"</p><p>"Uhm.. Maybe? Look, I don't know, okay." </p><p>The older clicked his tongue as he rolled his eyes, turning his swivel chair to look at Jisoo. "Look, bestfriend. He loves you. He'll say yes. Stop overthinking." It was at times like these that Jisoo was thankful because of how pushy Jeonghan was with what he believed. With his threatening tone, cheeky smile, and persuading eyes; Jisoo was impressed by how much power Jeonghan really did have .</p><p>"Stop frowning, idiot. I'll give you a kiddy meal if he says yes, or something." Jisoo only snickered at the offer before walking to the mirror. He breathed in and out, biting the insides of his cheeks whilst his hands pat down the pockets of his slacks. Everything was ready, thank God he had friends that were currently sane enough during eleven in the evening.</p><p>He took one last glance towards his bestfriend before nodding at him, going in for a hug as he thanked him countless times. "Fuck, thank you for making this possible."</p><p>Jeonghan only chuckled, patting Jisoo's back with a ruffle on his hair. "You got this, bestfriend. Cheol and I will wait for a text. Good luck!" </p><p>He looked around his surroundings. God, it was surreal. From the day that he had met his Sunshine, and now — It was time to seal his promise of forever.<br/>So when Jisoo turned his heel as he heard footsteps drum through the wooden floors, seeing how his Sunshine gleamed brightly, displaying his everlasting beauty — Fuck, Jisoo could feel himself fall once more. Deeper.. so much more.</p><p>"Hey, Love. What's all this about?" Seokmin giggled as his eyes twinkled, reflecting the beautiful fairy lights hung around the place. Jisoo's heartstrings tugged within his chest, a mixture of nervousness with the animalistic pace that always beat for his Seokmin. Only his Sunshine.</p><p>Jisoo could feel warmth run through his bloodstream as Seokmin slid his hands on his neck, swaying them with the soft breeze of the night. His Sunshine buried his face in his neck, humming lowly. Jisoo knew Seokmin was tired from work. Knew he had a lot on his plate and he couldn't help but oblige.</p><p>Though as Seokmin started to recite the words of the song, Jisoo felt himself get lightheaded. God, he was in a daze. His breath hitched, and his heart skipped a beat. Jisoo had felt all cliches during that moment.</p><p>At most, he felt nostalgic. The warmth his Sunshine brought upon him as he snaked his hands upon his neck was the same as four years ago. The song he hummed, small words whispered near his ears were the same as four years ago. The atmosphere of the evening, cold breeze hitting their skins, soft noises of cicadas around them were the same as four years ago.</p><p>His Sunshine has been the same with him. Like the love never faded, like the love was still new and pure. </p><p>Five years, a process of falling in love. A path that ended with pure bliss and passion. </p><p>Four years after, a process of growing together. A rough journey with the sharing of pain and love.</p><p>And at this moment, right then and there.. Jisoo knew.</p><p>Jisoo knew that he was ready to start a new journey with Seokmin. A new process, a new path. He wanted to share every little moment with his Sunshine. Every bits of joy and bliss only with his love.</p><p>"Minnie," Jisoo breathed out, feeling shivers run down his spine as Seokmin hummed, running his hands through his broad back. "I have.. I have something to tell you.."</p><p>Seokmin immediately pulled away from the hug, cupping Jisoo's cheeks with a slight pout on his lips, "What is it, love? Is there anything wrong?" </p><p>"No.. Everything's fine, I just have a.. A question."</p><p>"Okay," Seokmin chuckled shortly before tilting Jisoo's chin up, making him look directly in his eyes. "Love.. I don't know what it is yet, but it's okay. It's just me, you don't need to feel nervous."</p><p>Jisoo held on Seokmin's wrist softly before taking a step back. He hated how his Sunshine thought of himself as 'just'. He hated how his Sunshine, his Seokmin thought of himself less than what he really is. Jisoo hated it when he knew that his love is so much more. He knew because it is true.</p><p>So he swore, again. He swore that this night would mark as the time Seokmin would realize that he is so much more than 'just'. He wanted his Sunshine to know.</p><p>And Jisoo is about to do it with a kneel and a diamond ring.</p><p>"Baby, do you remember that one line.. That one English line I that I translated for you when we wrote that- that song.."</p><p>"Hmm? Love, specify please. What song?"</p><p>Dead silence enveloped the room, and Seokmin could say that he was worried. Jisoo's behaviour was strange, something he wasn't used to. But before he could even ask for the umpteenth time if everything was okay, his breath hitched at Jisoo's answer.</p><p>"17."</p><p>Seokmin's head perked up when he heard Jisoo's exact words. He remembered that song quite clearly as he kept it dear in his heart. A song he made with his hyung long ago. A song that made him realize that he was, and is in love with Hong Jisoo.</p><p>"The line.." Seokmin smiled as he remembered the memory, a wave of nostalgia crawling through his skin. "I wanna love you as strong when we're ninety-two, the same as 17."<br/>Jisoo let out a deep breath he had kept in while waiting for Seokmin's answer. His heart was beating rapidly, a result of being breathless and nervous. This is it.</p><p>"Sunshine," The younger's eyes gleamed with the mention of the nickname. It's different when it's Jisoo, when it slips from the lips of his love.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Why don't we make that line come true? Just you and me until ninety-two."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>_</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and i'll never lie to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just don't you hold back on me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo breathed out hastily, feeling his throat tighten up as he could feel the whole aura of his surroundings.</p><p>Wedding bells. Dazzling gowns. Silky suits. Twinkling brooches. Mindless chatters. Wide smiles. A church wrapped in rose quartz and serenity.</p><p>He didn't know why he couldn't breathe as he stared at the whole atmosphere. He'd rather assume that it was his tie choking him. He couldn't bring himself to admit that he was nervous.</p><p>Jeonghan walked towards him, a small smile plastered upon his lips as Seungcheol tailed behind him. "Hey, Shuji. Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>He could only nod, feeling as though his voice would only shake once he utters a word. "Mhm,"</p><p>"We'll see you in a bit, okay? Don't be too nervous." Jeonghan gave him a tight hug as he left with a smile, along with it is Seungcheol patting his shoulder before following his husband.</p><p>"B-breathe in... a-and.. and out." </p><p>Jisoo was getting lightheaded and he didn't know why. His vision was getting blurry and he didn't know why. His chest was starting to tighten so bad and he didn't know why. His legs were about to give up and he didn't know why.</p><p>But as he stood out of the church filled with the kalon colors of rose quartz and serenity, his gaze setting on Seokmin's figure who wore a white suit — He finally knew.</p><p>And he ran away like a coward as the thought resurfaced, because it still hurt. It still hurt to know that Seokmin was about to marry a different man. Because it still hurt to know that their promises ended up getting broken. Because the songs they wrote suddenly deteriorated into lies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna love you as strong when we're ninety-two</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the same as seventeen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin is gonna spend his years 'til ninety-two with a different love, and Jisoo stays as a memory he had when he was 17.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>